Avoiding Amy
by SomethingOutOfNothing
Summary: Amy is pregnant, with The Doctors child. She is having bad mood swings, so what does The Doctor do? He hides from her. It was all going fine... Until he got caught. Written for a prompt on The TARDIS!


**Disclaimer- I don't own Doctor Who. I'm fourteen, not even old enough to own my own car, or house. I don't even have my T.V. So yeah… Obviously I'm not old enough to get any of the good stuff. :( And that definitely counts Doctor Who. ;) **

**A/N-This was written for a prompt over on The TARDIS. The prompt was 'childish'. Check it out, it's a great forum and they're all cool people over there too! And one more thing… This is dedicated to the crew of The TARDIS, for making me feel so welcome, and your over all awesomeness! So Paula, Carly and all the rest of you awesome peeps, this one's for you guys! :)**

* * *

**Avoiding Amy**

The Doctor was acting childish, that was for lack of a better word. Nine hundred and something years old, and what was he doing? Hiding from his wife. So, yeah, it was a little childish of him, and he knew it, but it wasn't like he could be blamed for it, after all her mood swings lately had been deadly._ That tends to happen, being pregnant with a half-human-half-Time-Lord baby and all, _the voice inside his head told him. And he didn't really have anything to come back to that, so he simply told it to shut up. But then he realised that he had just told himself to shut up, and decided, that when one started insulting ones self, by telling ones self to shut up, it was probably time to relocate from the small, dark cupboard that he had been hiding from Amy in, for the last two and a half hours.

So The Doctor straightened his bow tie smoothed his hair, and poked his head out from the cupboard trying to look as dignified as he possibly could, but he had a strange feeling that he wasn't quite pulling off the whole dignified thing… but then, when did he ever? He looked down both of the joining hallways, just to be sure that Amy wasn't waiting for him. And when he was sure it was safe, he fully emerged from the cupboard. He walked down one of the hallways and took a turn that he had picked at random, only to turn on his heel as quickly as he could, and hotfoot it out of there, whispering to himself, "wrong turn Doctor, bad choice," Over and over, with different variations of that sentence coming out of his mouth every now and then.

"Of all the rooms, you lead me to the one that Amy's in?" He asked his beloved ship when he was out of earshot. The TARDIS just hummed in response. "You be careful, or I might just make a side trip to that hot, sandy planet that you didn't like." The Doctor threatened, knowing all too well that if The TARDIS didn't want to go somewhere, they wouldn't be going. _She seemed to have gotten very moody with her old age,_ The Doctor mused to himself. Apparently, the old girl didn't like this thought very much, because the next thing he knew a wall had opened up, forming a new hallway and he was face to face with none other than Amelia Jessica Pond, in all here Scottish, planet-sized glory. And boy did she look mad. "Amy, hi, I wasn't, uh," The Doctor trailed off, trying to figure out how exactly he would talk himself out of this predicament. In the end he came to a very simple conclusion… That he couldn't.

"You weren't what, Doctor?" Amy asked, "avoiding me?"

The Doctor winced at the tone of her voice, but bravely soldiered on, "Yes?" By this point he was seriously considering running for his life. He was pretty sure he wasn't ready to regenerate again, not just yet, the way he was going, he might just end up younger looking than Amy. Which, admittedly, he didn't really think of a bad thing, but that wasn't the point he was trying to make. To himself. Yeah, that made perfect sense, if he was going crazy. Which was also quite possible, seeing as he was still standing in front of Amy, but that wasn't important, but it did bring him to his second point, and that was that Time Lords did. Not. Run. At least that was what he'd always been told. Not that he had ever actually listened, because, he was after all, still alive, and obviously, who ever had given him that stupid piece of advice had never faced an angry Amy Pond. If they had, they might just rethink that statement.

"Doctor! What are you doing now? Ignoring me?" Amy's still angry voice cut into his musings.

"No! I would never do that," The Doctor tried to pacify her, and he was pretty sure The TARDIS was laughing at him, sending the wall of his machine a look, he moved in to embrace Amy, and strangely enough, she let him, then started crying. He started rubbing soothing circles on her back._ Hormones. They make the human race even harder to understand. Only three more months of this to go though, Doctor. You've been through worse things than this. Three more months and you're out of the woods. You can do it. You can... Right?_ The Doctor started giving himself a pep talk, but frowned when his pep talk started making him doubt himself more than he already was. And to make it even worse, The TARDIS seemed to find it amusing to remind him that it was _his _fault that Amy was crying into his jacket and that was the reason he had to give himself the not-very-peppy-pep-talk in the first place.

And that thought caused another thought to occur to him, even if he wasn't exactly sure of how his brain had gotten from thought A to thought B. Amy Pond was having a baby with him. And it was going to be a mix of him and Amy, _No kidding, Oncoming Genius, _the voice in his head said, and that was about when The Doctor decide that he didn't really like that part of his brain. But back to the point he was trying to make, there would be a child that would be a mixture of him and Amy. Feisty and a genius, (and probably not very modest, if he was anything to go by.) _Oh, the universe is in for a rude shock._ He thought.

"I'm sorry," he heard Amy say into his jacket after a while, pulling him out of his thoughts. He knew something must be wrong with her, because his stubborn Amy Pond would never say she was sorry. He laughed, and she sent him a glare,_ that's more like it._

But he still had ask, "Amy Pond, what could you possibly have to apologize for?"

"I'm sorry for going all emotional on you," Amy said, wiping her eyes.

"Oh Amy, Amy, Amy," The Doctor said laughing, "I don't mind. You know why? Because I'd do it all again." And he truly meant it. Because the funny thing was, that even with Amy's wild mood swings, having to cut down on the amount of dangerous planets he took them to, needing to hide in his own ship, running out of places to hide on said ship, having to eat the horrible concoctions that Amy was cooking when she was having a craving or risk having to sleep in the library that night (or possibly longer), he wouldn't have missed any of it for the world. Not even for the whole universe. And if Amy let him live through this, maybe, they _would_ do it all again, but first, he would have to find some new hiding spots. Because as much as The Doctor loved her, a pregnant Amy when she was having one of her mood swings, was something he wanted to avoid as much as possible, and he was pretty sure anyone on their right mind would be thinking the same thing.


End file.
